Cat Revenge
by MSparrow29
Summary: Sequel to Kitty Wish! Seto and Tea are back for their last year of High School. Everything is going good until a new student transfers, does Shelby Forth sound familiar? R
1. Chapter 1

Cat Revenge

Chapter One

"Mr. Kaiba, you will put the laptop away now or join me in detention this afternoon. Your choice."

Seto Kaiba's piercing blue eyes glared from atop his laptop to connect with his English teachers. She was a small woman but her attitude was very intimidating to everyone but him. Seto had a great deal of respect for the woman until just now.

Even with his best glare, the teacher crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

Giving a low growl of frustration Seto shut his portable computer and started to put it away. As he was shoving it in his backpack he heard a small giggle, Seto was about to tell that person to shut it when his eyes fell on the culprit.

Téa sat one row over and one seat up from her boyfriend, making it very difficult to stare at him and get away with it. But luckily for Téa he had been addressed by the teacher giving her an excuse to glance his way. Of course he was being forced to put away his laptop, something she knew that really pissed him off, but Téa found it very humorous when Seto tried to glare his way out of listening to the teacher but she wasn't scared at all. _She must be new,_ she thought to herself. And when Seto growled Téa couldn't help the giggle that emitted from her throat, she knew she shouldn't laugh but being Seto Kaiba's girlfriend had its perks.

_Ones being demonstrated right now,_ Téa realized as Seto heard her laugh and was ready to explode when his eyes fell on her. His insult died as soon as he spotted her and she only smiled sweetly in return. She heard him sigh in frustration and watched as he rolled his eyes at her and then turn back to the teacher.

The school bell rang loudly dismissing all the students until tomorrow. Téa and the gang walked through the front doors; she was only half listening to Joey and Yugi talk about Duel Monsters with Tristan adding comments every now and then. Her mind was a little too occupied with something else, more like _someone _else, to really concentrate on the conversation. She did however hear Yugi when he started repeating her name.

"Téa...Téa… Téa?"

Her eyes widened and she flushed slightly with embarrassment at being caught zoning. "I'm so sorry guys. What were you saying?"

The guys all exchanged a look that Téa couldn't place, but they didn't seem too upset. "We asked ya if ya wanted ta go to da Arcade?" Joey repeated for Yugi.

Téa smiled, "Oh well sur-"

Téa's words stopped as the school doors opened and Seto Kaiba emerged out of them. He walked swiftly past the group and gave a slight smirk and very suggestive wink to Téa. She felt herself flush and quickly looked away hoping the guys didn't witness what had just happened. Apparently they were too busy waiting for her response to see the exchange from Seto to Téa.

"Are you alright Téa? You look a little…red." Tristan stated.

Téa tried to think fast, "Oh…well I just remembered…I have to go home and start on my homework. I just realized I have a whole bunch of it." Téa hated to lie to her friends but it wasn't a complete lie, she did have a lot of homework…it was just easy and she knew it wouldn't take her long.

The guy's faces all fell slightly at her rejection but she was quick to amend it. "But how about tomorrow we go get some ice cream?"

"Ice Cream in November?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow. He winced when Joey suddenly hit him in the arm.

"What are ya talking about? Ice Cream is good any time of da year."

Téa smiled fondly at Joey, she could always count on him to back her up when it came to food.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." She waved good-bye as the three walked on without her. For once Téa was actually glad her home wasn't in the same direction as the arcade. After the group was out of sight Téa cautiously looked around the campus and noticed that it was deserted except for the lone limo still waiting in front of the school. Téa's heart beat quickened and she quickly ran toward the car. She stopped at the door and knocked once, the door opened for her and she quickly looked back and around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied that no one was there, Téa climbed in and shut the door. Unaware of the pair of emerald green eyes that watched from under blonde bangs behind the bushes.

Once inside the limo a pair of strong arms wrapped around Téa's waist and she felt herself being pulled back into a familiar hug. She felt Seto's lips brush against her ear, causing her to shiver slightly with excitement.

"Did you enjoy English today?" He asked.

Téa had to smile at his question, he wasn't going to let her get away with laughing at him she realized. But she decided to answer none the less, "I enjoyed it very much. I take it you didn't?" She tried to keep her voice serious.

Téa felt his chest vibrate slightly as he growled in annoyance remembering the incident with his laptop. She turned around to face him trying to make her position more comfortable until she sat sideways on the seat with her legs pulled underneath her, Seto's arms still securely around her. "It's very rude to be doing work during class, Seto. You should know that." She wagged her finger in front of his face until he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him, his face inches from hers.

"It's also rude to laugh at people." Seto replied, his voice low and dangerous.

Téa smirked and gave him a challenging look wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yeah? Well I-"

Téa's sentence was never finished as Seto pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. The couple had very little time to themselves anymore now that senior year had started. Seto had to return to his work and school. While Téa now had her friends always surrounding her. It was very frustrating for the young CEO but when he did have time to spend with his girlfriend he relished in it.

He ran his tongue along Téa's lower lip until she opened her mouth to him. He quickly deepening the kiss and explored all the space available. Téa merely moaned in response sliding her tongue against his, savoring the taste of him. Seto's hands slid up and down her back while gently pushing her closer to him. Téa let one of her hands roam free toward Seto's hair. She loved the silky soft feel of it and ran her hand through it numerous times.

The two slowly parted, panting for air. Téa was still gulping down air when she felt Seto's lips on hers again. She barely had time to gasp before he slipped his talented tongue into her mouth again, devouring her.

The limo pulled up to the Kaiba Mansion and finally stopped. Inside the back Téa and Seto parted taking in their surroundings. They were home? That fast? How long have they been making out for? Both teens pondered the questions as they gathered their belongings and waited for the door to be opened.

Téa looked over at Seto who was picking up his briefcase and laughed. He looked over at her with a questioning glance. Still smiling Téa leaned toward him and started flattening out his messy hair. "Guess I got carried away…" she blushed as Seto smirked at her.

The door opened right as Téa finished fixing Seto's hair and the two exited heading toward the front doors of 'their' home. Before Seto could even place his hand on the knob, the door was thrown open and he was practically tackled by a bush of black hair. "Seto!"

"Hey Mokuba," Seto greeted his brother while returning his tight hug.

Mokuba detached himself from Seto and looked up. "Téa!" he squealed and attached himself to her.

Téa nearly fell over as Mokuba grabbed onto her with an astounding force. "Hey there Mokuba," she rubbed the top of his head affectionately. He pulled back and then led both teens into the mansion. Téa looked around smiling at all the memories that filled her head every time she entered the vast house. She felt a squeeze on her left hand and saw Seto watching her. She squeezed his hand back in response. She knew he was probably thinking the same thing she was, the whole ordeal with her being a cat.

Téa always laughed at the memory now but back in June it was one of the hardest things to live through.

Mokuba led her and Seto into the TV room and sat down in the middle of the floor where papers were already scattered showing he had already started on his homework. Seto took his regular seat on the armchair closest to his brother and Téa sat herself down comfortably in front of Seto, leaning back against his legs.

It was one of their everyday things to do now, if Téa came home with Seto. The three would sit in the room and work on whatever they needed. It gave them all time to be around each other without having to force conversation. Mokuba loved the whole idea of it and Seto didn't mind working from his laptop.

Téa slowly took out her homework and started her work…

* * *

The next day Téa happily hummed to herself as she skipped to class. She was in a surprisingly good mood that probably had something to do with the fact that she was reminiscing over the events from last night. Her and Seto had finally gotten some alone time when Mokuba went to bed.

She reached her class room and opened the door. She spotted Yugi and the others at the side of the room closest to the window; she skipped over to them and greeted them happily.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Téa," they voiced back.

She took her seat and started to unpack her things, getting ready for the school day. She looked up and spotted Seto across the room in the back. Not being able to control herself Téa waved frantically and smiled.

Seto watched as his girlfriend took her seat and started to unpack her belongings. She looked up and spotted him, then she did something Seto wasn't expecting; she smiled at him and waved her hand like a spas. Trying not to chuckle, Seto simply raised an eyebrow and smirked while also adding a very inconspicuous nod. It seemed to satisfy her as she turned back to her things. The bell rang and Seto decided it was time to get out his laptop.

After having retrieved it he placed it on his desk when the teacher asked for silence from the class.

"Class I have an announcement to make." A hush went through the room until it was dead quiet. "Thank you…now my announcement is that we have a new student who just transferred here all the way from across the city."

Whispers started to rise up from the class until the teacher continued, "I would like you all to be very courteous to her and treat her well…"

Seto started drowning out the rest of the announcement as the teacher continued on about respect and what not. Then suddenly the door opened and Seto found himself looking up out of complete curiosity. There in the door way was a beautiful girl. She was medium height and had long blonde hair that fell well past her shoulders. The thing that intrigued Seto the most was her eyes; they were the brightest green he had ever seen.

The girl walked into the room and stood next to the teacher. "Everyone," she said, "I'd like you to meet Ms. Shelby Forth."

Something inside Seto's mind felt a familiar tug, like he should know this person. But why did it sound so damn familiar?

On the other side of the room Téa gasped, _it couldn't be…_

* * *

Well here you go everyone…the sequel! Yay! I decided to start off with giving a little view into how Seto and Téa's relationship is doing and then I had to add Shelby in there for a bit of a cliffy. Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review saying if you did or not! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Revenge

Chapter Two

Téa paced back and forth in the hallway in front of the bathrooms. "Where is he?" she demanded to herself stomping a foot down.

Footsteps approaching caused Téa to pause from her frantic pacing. She walked toward the sound and turned the corner nearly running head first into Seto's chest. She gave a yelp and nearly fell backwards.

"Watch where you're going Téa," Seto's voice sounded a tad irritated. She looked up into his eyes to see them looking questioningly down at her. "Well what was so important that I had to meet you out here?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Téa momentarily forgot Seto's rudeness at his question. "Did you notice anything familiar about that new girl?" She got straight to the point.

She paused for a moment before adding, "Say her last name?" She narrowed her eyes as she studied her boyfriend, waiting for an answer.

Seto frowned at Téa's question, apparently there was something familiar that he just couldn't remember.

"You can't remember can you?" Seto sent a small glare her way, which only proved to Téa that he had indeed forgotten. "Her last name is Forth. Forth! Seto! Don't you remember? That was the last name of Luke, that psycho who tried to kill you over summer!" Téa quickly darted around incase anyone heard her, her voice haven risen increasingly.

Seto looked around with his eyes in search of any eavesdroppers. Then his eyes focused back onto Téa. "Téa, I don't think-"

"But what if she's also out to get you!"

"Will you keep your voice down!" Seto hissed. He was about to tell her that he didn't think there was any danger but the look of dread on her face changed his mind. "Look, we can check it out when we get home." He gave her a look that asked if she was okay with that or if she wanted to throw another verbal tantrum. She nodded and Seto placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, keeping the physical contact at a minimum at school. His hand only rested there a moment before he turned and departed back to class.

Téa stood there in the hallway a little longer not wanting it to look suspicious for her and Seto to come back at the same time. After a few minutes she took off back toward the class as well. Not feeling better at all.

By the time Téa returned to class Seto was already in his seat. Shelby was watching Téa closely with a suspicious look on her face that turned to a small smile when she walked by.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur and Téa could only tap her foot nervously as she waited in the limo with Seto. Earlier Seto had told her that they would look Shelby up and make sure that she was related to the now deceased Luke. Téa hoped that she was wrong about her being Luke's sister but there was something inside her that squashed that hope.

The mansion was empty as Mokuba was at a friend's house. The two teens proceeded into one of the many computer rooms that occupied the mansion, Seto sat himself in front of one of the monitors and then started up the system. When the data was loaded Seto typed in the name. Téa bit her bottom lip as the screen read Searching… it brought back memories of the summer.

There was a slight ding that signaled the search was done, Seto brought up the window and there on the screen was Shelby's picture and right next to it Luke's. There was a brief paragraph of family history and other non-sense, but Téa didn't pay it much heed. She just sat there as a feeling of dread came over her.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Seto said. Reading his girlfriend like an open book, he had always been able to do that.

"How do you know?" Téa challenged, wanting to know how he could stay so calm. Not to mention she wanted to hear words of comfort. If it was one thing she knew, it was that Seto lived a very dangerous life. So many people were after him, his company, or his money. Sometimes Téa thought he had more troubles than Yugi.

"Because I know."

Téa gave him a look that clearly stated she didn't believe him.

Seto rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, sometimes she could be as bad as he was. And combined that wasn't something he liked dealing with.

* * *

The next day at school Téa sat nervously at lunch with Yugi, she kept fidgeting with her sandwich and bouncing her leg.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, finally deciding to put a stop to Téa's obvious nervousness.

"Yeah," Téa bounced her leg even faster, "I'm fine. Why?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at her, "Because you don't look fine to me. Téa what's wrong? I've never seen you this nervous, not in a while at least."

Téa was about to respond when she noticed Joey and Tristan coming there way with…Shelby! What was she doing with them?

"Hey guys," Tristan greeted, coming up to the table.

"Dis is Shelby the new girl," Joey announced. "She's gonna be sittin' wit us." He then pulled out a chair for the blonde and hastily sat down next to her.

Mai definitely wasn't going to like this, thought Téa.

Shelby greeted the two with a friendly smile to Yugi and a sneer to Téa. But of course the guys didn't notice. Téa deflated in her seat, this was going to be one long lunch.

Seto entered the cafeteria walking quickly through to get to his corner. He passed Téa's table and then staggered. He quickly scanned over her table and noticed Shelby sitting with them. According to Téa's expression it was not her idea to have her sit with them, so what was going on there? Seto pondered the question as he set his laptop up and got to work, stealing glances every now and then at Téa.

Finally Seto managed to catch his girlfriend's attention. When she looked at him her face was the equivalent of fear mixed with distaste. Seto gave a jerk of his head toward the cafeteria doors then got up and left the lunch room.

He waited for a few seconds before Téa came through the doors, her backpack with her.

"Why is she sitting with you?" Seto asked, keeping his voice down as people continued to walk past him and Téa.

"I don't know," Téa offered helplessly. "Joey and Tristan just brought her over!"

Seto gave a small growl.

"It's not like I can tell them to not bring her over either." Téa complained, "that would mean I would have to tell them everything, and I can't tell them…right?"

There was that slight note of hope in her voice the told Seto she wanted to tell her friends but he rejected the very thought of it. "Right."

Her eyes fell downward but Seto didn't know what else to do. "Look, just see what she's up to, if anything. If she tries anything just tell me right away."

Téa nodded and brushed past him toward the library. There was no way she was going to spend the rest of her lunch with that girl.

"Where did you disappear to at lunch Téa?" Yugi asked her at the end of school. He was standing by her locker while she fished out what books she would need for her homework.

Téa closed her locker and walked out of the school with her friend. "I had to finish up some last minute math problems." She lied.

"We could have helped you at the table. Shelby is really smart. I think you would have gotten along great with her."

If only you knew, Téa thought bitterly as they waited by the tree out front for Joey and Tristan. The doors opened bringing the two into view along with Shelby.

_Great, as if my day couldn't get any worse. _Téa sighed and waited for the three to near the group.

"Alright. Time for some ice cream!" Joey declared.

Téa mentally groaned, why did she have to promise them that?

"You don't mind if Shelby comes do ya Téa?" Joey asked as they headed out.

Deciding to act as if nothing was wrong, Téa forced a smile to her face and added cheer to her voice. "Of course not. The more the merrier!"

The five arrived at the Domino Ice Cream Parlor. Téa told Yugi her order and left the group in search of a table. The Parlor wasn't that busy but it gave her an excuse to leave the group.

About five minutes later the four came back with their cones. Téa looked expectantly at Yugi for her Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough from her seat, but saw him only with his Sherbert. She was about to ask him what had happened to her order when she saw Shelby holding two cones.

She let out a small growl very similar to Seto's. When Shelby looked at her she quickly smiled, "Thanks Shelb- AH!" Cold ice cream pelted Téa's chest as Shelby tripped and let out a very loud and over exaggerated "Oops!"

Téa jumped from her chair and instinctively wiped her shirt with her hands, which only seemed to move the ice cream over more of her top.

"Oh my gosh Téa are you alright?" Shelby asked, her voice dripping with sweet sarcasm.

The guys were already next to her helping with the mess.

"Yeah, fine. Don't worry about it." Téa flung her hands to rid them of ice cream. "I'm going to go home and take a shower. I'll see you guys later."

Before the guys could even respond Téa dashed out the door, leaving her backpack behind.

It wasn't until she got to her front door that Téa noticed she was without her things. "ARGH!" She yelled in frustration, she had been so mad walking home that she didn't even notice the absence of her things.

"All I would need now would be some rain to pour on me and I'd be peachy!" Téa looked at her door then to all the windows. They were all shut preventing any way of breaking in and without her keys and cell phone Téa was stranded. With another groan Téa sat herself on the cold cement steps in front of her door to await her parents.

The cool November air hit like ice against her wet chest and Téa wrapped her arms around herself tightly in an attempt to keep herself warm. "Why me?" she mumbled miserably as another gust of wind hit her.

* * *

Wow! That took so long to update! I'm so very sorry, my mind has just been everywhere lately. I've had new obsessions like FFVII AC, X-Men, Power Rangers, V for Vendetta, etc. So my mind has been everywhere but in this story.

Not to mention I'm graduating in 7 days, so finals are coming up and lots of other stuff. But then school will be out and hopefully I'll be able to update lots before my 3 week trip to Ireland in July! Sorry again everyone and thanks for all the reviews they really help motivate me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I know I've been away for quiet some time, and all I can say is that I really dislike cancer... Had some tough family issues but hopefully it will all work out. So now... on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Three

**A Dancing Catastrophe **

"AH-CHOO!"

"Here Téa drink this." Mokuba handed a mug full of hot cocoa to Téa.

It was Saturday afternoon and Téa sat wrapped up in a blanket on the couch at the Kaiba Mansion. She had been sick all week thanks to Shelby's little ice cream accident. When Seto had heard about the whole incident he was quick to anger and was about to storm over to the school when Téa had kindly reminded him it was a Saturday and that school wasn't even in.

The week had been like a week out of hell in Téa's opinion. She was sick the very next day and forced to sit with Shelby throughout the whole day because she was now becoming a member of her 'geek squad' as Seto so nicely put it. This, more than anything upset Téa the most, who was she to think that she could just walk right in and take her place within her group of friends? Not to mention she wasn't able to see Seto the rest of the week due to his important business meetings. The Holiday season was coming and companies from all over the world wanted whatever new product Kaiba Corp. was making.

Seto himself had stepped out earlier to attend a meeting and both her and Mokuba waited for his return. The younger Kaiba took over the caretaker role, getting Téa anything she needed.

Meanwhile across town in a small apartment Shelby was vigorously typing away on her computer. The screen was covered with codes and she easily read through them, specially picking which code to go where in an attempt to formulate a formidable virus, one that only Kaiba himself would be capable of.

"I just wish I knew what she was planning." Téa complained later that evening when Seto had returned from his meeting.

He walked over to where Téa sat and comfortably sat next to her with a smirk in place. "How do you even know if she really _is _plotting anything?" He asked innocently, although he found her anger cute.

"Why else would she dump ice cream on me?" She turned to Seto.

"Maybe it was an accident."

"An accident?" she fumed, getting extremely riled up.

Seto chuckled and gave Téa a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're cute when you're angry."

All the anger seemed to seep out of her as she watched Seto thoroughly enjoy himself at her expense. "Well I'm glad someone is having fun."

"Feeling any better Téa?" Shelby asked sweetly on Monday during lunch.

"Fine," she said behind gritted teeth.

"That's wonderful," Shelby's fake cheer was enough to make Téa gag. "Does this mean you'll be attending the Winter Formal?"

Téa halted in mid bite. "The Winter Formal…" she repeated quietly. She had totally forgotten about that! Not that it mattered, she told herself. She wouldn't be able to go with Seto anyway.

"It's this weekend." Yugi spoke up from across the table.

"Yea I'm thinkin' we should rent a limo," Joey said thinking that Mai would only want to travel in the best.

"There's enough of us," Tristan nodded in agreement. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to ask Serenity or not. Joey's wrath was something he didn't want to face before the Holidays.

Taking in Tristan's words Téa asked, "you guys have dates already?"

"Uh…" All three of the boys reddened.

Totally forgetting Shelby's presence Téa jumped at the revealed information. "Who did you guys ask!?"

"I, uh…haven't really talked ta Mai 'bout it yet…" Joey said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Joey, I'm sure she'll say yes," Téa encouraged him. Then she turned her eager gaze to Yugi, who was blushing quiet profusely.

He looked up, caught her eye and darted his gaze to his lunch. "I'm uhhh…" He gulped. "Taking Rebecca?"

"Rebecca!" Joey exploded. "I thought ya were takin' Shelby?"

Téa had to keep her nose in control to not wrinkle up in distaste. Tristan noticed, and covered a smile with his fist.

"I already found someone." Shelby said smoothly, ignoring Tristan and Téa.

"But Rebecca?" Joey asked, remembering how very annoying she was.

Téa was surprised that she didn't feel any jealousy. In fact, she smiled happily as Yugi's face continued to darken.

When she turned to Tristan he clearly had a look that pleaded for Téa not to ask him. She tilted her head to ask 'why not?'

Tristan looked to the others, Joey was still asking Yugi about Rebecca and Shelby just continued to eat her lunch. He looked back to Téa and mouthed 'tell you later.'

Téa nodded, she wouldn't push Tristan if he really didn't want to say anything. But what was she going to do now? Everyone had a date but her.

"So are you going to go with you're boyfriend Téa?" Shelby suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Boyfriend!?" Joey, Yugi and Tristan gasped out in unison. Staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

Téa tried to remain cool. She could do this, just act indifferent. There was no way Shelby could know about her and Seto. "What boyfriend?"

Shelby smiled evilly, oh she was good. But she wasn't going to bust her this early, she would play along, plant the seed of doubt in her little buddies. "There has to be someone, otherwise you wouldn't always have that look in your eyes."

"What look in 'er eyes?" Joey turned from Shelby to lean over the table into Téa's face.

Joey was literally 3 inches from her face staring deeply into her eyes trying to find 'that look.'

"Oh you know…that look that clearly tells she's dreaming about someone." Shelby sighed romantically for effect. "Someone special…"

Tristan and Yugi looked at each other confused before looking to Téa with the same quizzical look Joey had.

Having enough of being the center of attention Téa pushed Joey back into his seat. "I do not." She denied, glad her anger was able to cover up her voice.

Just as the words left her mouth the cafeteria doors opened and one Seto Kaiba walked in.

Unable to control herself Téa's eyes wandered to her boyfriend and her face softened.

This did not go unnoticed by her friends; they looked at her puzzled then turned to follow her gaze. After spotting Kaiba the three turned back to Téa. She still had that weird expression on her face. They all exchanged a glance and then did a double take to make sure they weren't imagining anything.

"Uh, Téa?" Yugi asked softly.

She jerked from her little trance, her face hardening again. "What?" She snapped.

Yugi recoiled, "uh…nothing, but…were you just looking at…Kaiba?"

"She wasn't just looking," Shelby couldn't help but add, "she was _looking_."

Téa shot her a look, "I was not!"

"Den why's yer face all pink?" Joey asked.

Tristan watched in amusement as Téa's hand shot up to her face. "Hey, why don't you take Kaiba to the Winter Formal?" he teased her.

The three guys laughed, not realizing how much Téa wanted to do just what Tristan had mentioned. She was pretty sure if it wasn't for their loud laughter they would have noticed her uncanny silence instead of an angry remark that was supposed to come.

Looking away from her laughing friends her eyes caught Shelby's. She could have sworn the green seemed to glow with malice as an ugly sneer curved her lips. A shiver shot through Téa as she looked away. Freaky, she thought.

The lunch bell rang signaling the start of fourth period. For Téa that meant Math, she waved bye to Tristan, Joey and Yugi, purposely ignoring Shelby and headed in the opposite direction to her classroom.

Seto was already seated when she arrived and although she wanted to sit next to him she sat down in her normal chair in the front of the room.

The teacher began lecturing on last weeks formula, something Téa had picked up rather easily. So deciding she didn't need to pay attention she let her mind wander to lunch and the Winter Formal.

In all honesty she had forgotten all about it. The dance was the biggest party next to Prom and that wasn't until late spring.

She was happy for her friends, she couldn't believe they had all gotten dates. Now what was she supposed to do? Involuntarily she stole a look at Seto, her heart wrenching painfully. If only she could just go with him. If only she could just tell her friends and get their blessings and be free. An image of a Cinderella ball popped into Téa's over imaginative mind with her and Seto being the only couple dancing. But that could never happen, she realized and sighed.

"Now for the last fifteen minutes of class I want you guys to get with your partners and start discussing your project."

"Huh?" Téa sat up straight in her chair and watched as the class began buzzing with conversation. Students began moving desks and forming groups.

Great job Téa, she scowled herself. Now you don't have any idea what is going on…I just had to daydream didn't I?

"No partner?"

Téa looked up at her math teacher Mr. Reed, a small man with a kind smile.

"Uh…yeah."

"Well," he smiled encouragingly at her. "It looks like Mr. Kaiba needs a partner."

Looking past the teacher she saw Seto all by himself. Score! Téa cheered inwardly. Nodding to her teacher, she gathered her things and plopped down next to her boyfriend.

"Looks like you need a partner." She told him as she took her seat.

"Lucky me," he replied with a teasing smirk.

Trying to hide the grin on her face Téa scooted her desk closer to his. "So what's this whole project thing about? I wasn't really…paying attention."

"I noticed. You seemed to be the only one who didn't flutter about when the teacher mentioned partners."

"So that's why I was the only one left without a partner…" She looked around at the working students, then returned her gaze to Seto's. "At least it worked out alright, right?"

"Works alright for me, at least now when you spend _extra _time at the mansion after Mokuba goes to sleep you'll have an excuse."

The way he said it make Téa blush down to her roots. "I thought I had a perfectly good reason to begin with." She lifted her chin up proudly.

Seto just stared at her, his eyes darkening with emotion that had Téa tingling all over.

Needing to break the growing sexual tension, Téa cleared her throat and dropped her gaze. "So what's this project about?"

Seto wouldn't let her get away that easily. Bending over so that his face was right next to hers he whispered into her ear. "We have to design a poster board that helps us with our presentation."

Téa shivered as his warm breath caressed her neck. "What do we have to present?"

Still whispering in her ear he said, "we have to teach the class a chapter that hasn't been taught yet. So the project might require some _all nighters…" _

Téa gulped, trying to keep her body from shaking as Seto blew softly into her ear. It was a good thing they were seated in the back; otherwise she was sure someone would have noticed them.

Téa walked on to fifth period contemplating her last class. By far it was the best math class she had ever been in. Her leg still tingled from where Seto had 'accidentally' rubbed his leg against hers, about twenty times.

Multimedia Design was her fifth class that she shared with Tristan. They both wanted something easy for their last year, plus you were allowed to talk during the class.

It wasn't until she actually saw Tristan that she remembered their little 'conversation' at lunch.

"So spill," Téa demanded once she took her seat.

Tristan looked taken aback by her blunt demand. But he had promised her. "Alright, I…want to take Serenity to the Winter Formal." He confided in her. He hadn't told anyone his plan, not that he didn't trust Yugi but he was pretty close with Joey and Shelby…there was just something that rubbed Tristan the wrong way about her.

Téa's eyes softened immediately. It appeared Tristan and her were in the same boat. Both wanting to go with someone they couldn't; although Tristan seemed to have a better chance than she did.

"So talk to Joey about it." Téa gave him a nudge of encouragement. "I'm sure he'll act all mad, but really he'll be fine with it."

"Ya think?"

"Come on," Téa waved off his concern. "Remember that one time Duke took Serenity out? He was pissed, but when Duke came to pick her up, he didn't do anything."

"Téa, that was Duke Devlin. Joey couldn't beat him up if he wanted to. It'd be like Joey attacking Kaiba, he'd be an idiot."

Téa nodded, understanding where he was coming from. With Tristan, Joey would be able to beat him up if he wanted. After all, Tristan wasn't famous. "You have to try though Tristan. If you don't try for the things you want, you'll never get them." Take your own advice Gardner, a small voice in the back of her head told her. "Besides Tristan, I'm sure Joey would prefer you taking Serenity than Duke."

"Yeah…" Tristan let the words sink in, then his voice grew in confidence. "Yeah! You're right! I'm sure once I bring up that point, he'll have no choice but to let me bring her!" He pumped his fist in the air, in a very Joey-like manner.

Téa started giggling, then stopped when Tristan asked, "So who are you bringing?"

"I don't know…" she answered honestly. "Maybe I just won't go…"

"What!? Téa you have to go, it's our senior year!"

"I know, it's just…you guys all have dates and I'm just sort of…well…date_less_," she ended a bit lamely.

"Oh come off it Téa. You're one of the prettiest girls in school, you could get any guy you wanted."

Tristan's comment caused Téa heart to swell, she smiled at him affectionately. "Thanks Tristan."

"Hey I know! If Joey flat out denies me, we'll go!" His face held such hope even though he was talking about not going with the girl he wanted.

"Deal!" Téa thrust her hand out at him. He took it firmly and gave it a good shake before the teacher scowled them for wasting half of class when their computers weren't even turned on.

Téa walked into English a little happier that day. Tristan was truly a great friend, they had spent 5th period chatting about the winter formal as if both were going with who they wanted.

She took her seat next to Tristan and gave him another smile. He was like a brother to her, most of the time no one thought the two were even remotely close, everyone assumed Yugi and Joey were her best friends and Tristan was just there. But there was a certain truth to that rumor. Indeed Yugi and Joey were her best friends, but Tristan was her 'brother.' That role required a different friendship all together, and Téa was never more grateful than she was right then.

Seto was sitting quietly in the back reading, he didn't want to get yelled at for having his laptop again.

Shelby sat next to him, it being the only seat available in the room. Her eyes were an intense green as they studied Téa and her friends. Everything was going to plan, she thought as Joey turned and gave her a friendly wave. She returned the gesture, smiling brightly. They had no idea…and starting this weekend it was time to start off her little plan.

(A/N: I was actually going to stop here, but not having updated in…forever, I decided you guys deserved _way _more.)

That night Téa's cell phone went off close to midnight. Turning from her open text books she reached over for her phone. "Who would be calling at this hour?" She asked aloud before pressing the green button and answering.

"Hello?"

"Téa?"

"Tristan? What's up?"

"I did it."

"Did what?" Téa placed her phone between her head and shoulder and turned back to her books.

"I asked Serenity."

The phone dropped from Téa's hold, cursing herself Téa fumbled for it. "You did! Tristan that's great! What happened?"

"Well, she was really happy and flattered that I asked her, but it appears she's going out with her mom this weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tristan." She sympathized with him.

"That's okay," Tristan didn't sound too down Téa realized and then she found her reason why. "She promised me we could go out together the following weekend."

Téa smiled on the other end. "Well that's so awesome, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm actually proud of myself," he admitted. "I didn't think I was going to do it, but then I just called. She sounded really down when she found out the dance was this weekend but that's okay… it looks like it's just you and me now Téa."

"I guess so." The dreaded feeling that lay within her at the thought of the dance seemed to ease a bit.

"So what color dress are you gonna wear?"

* * *

"You're going with Taylor?" Seto asked her, an eyebrow raised in clear disapproval.

"Yes," Téa whispered, as she leaned over their math project layout. Then she added with a smirk, "no need to be jealous Seto."

Seto scoffed and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed defensively. "Who said anything about jealously? I'd just rather you go with someone that wasn't…"

"A guy?" She finished for him when he couldn't think of anything.

He glared hauntingly at her. She simply smiled back and gave a wink. Seto rolled his eyes, his every fiber screaming at him to pull her into his arms and wipe that smile off her face.

It was the Thursday before the dance and Seto hadn't been able to free up any of his time now that the year had plunged into December. And it was starting to have an effect on him, three days without Téa had started to do strange things to him. Not that he couldn't control himself, of course he could! He was Seto Kaiba after all, and the fact that at lunch and during English he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, had nothing to do with that neglect.

Deciding he needed to clear up some free time, Seto randomly blurted, "let's go out after school."

Téa gave a start and frantically looked around, when no one even acknowledged that they had over heard she turned back to Seto. "What?"

"If you're going to go to the winter formal with that…" Seto thought a moment, "geek," Téa rolled her eyes, "then I want to make sure you have a sufficient dress."

"You…you want to go shopping for a dress with me?" Téa asked, not sure she had heard him right.

Seto nodded.

Keeping her squeal of delight inside Téa bounced in her chair, "oh thank you Seto. You're the greatest!"

He smirked, "I know."

* * *

Téa had never seen so many dresses in her life. Seto had taken her to the outskirts of Domino to a very small and very expensive store. This would ensure that no one from school would see them.

"Now what color did you want?" Seto smiled as he watched her do a full 360 with her mouth agape.

"Wow…huh? Oh! Um…I was thinking maybe a light blue, cause of winter or black?"

Seto stroked his chin as he thought for a moment, then without any warning he turned on his heels and disappeared into the store.

"Hey wait," Téa chased after him. She proceeded down the aisle she saw him go in but didn't find him. "Now where did he disappear to…?" She wondered aloud. And how does he know the layout of a dress store so well? The thought ran through her mind as she continued searching.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Téa huffed after searching for ten minutes. She was just about to cup her hands and holler when Seto popped his head over an aisle.

"There you are, come on I found your dress." His voice held command but his teasing smirk told Téa he knew she was looking everywhere for him.

Téa glowered at the space his head had occupied, before stomping angrily after his retreating form.

Seto led her to the small fitting rooms in the back of the store. A small stout woman with gray hair stood holding a bagged dress. Her eyes were a soft powder blue that seemed to sparkle when she saw Téa.

"You got quiet the catch." The old woman commented, nudging Seto in the ribs.

Téa blushed a pretty pink at the comment and only blushed harder when Seto replied, "I know." His eyes smoldering.

"Well let us have you fitted." The woman ushered Téa into the changing room, thrusting the bagged dress into her hands.

Alone in the fitting room Téa looked down at the bag in confusion, then shrugging off the absurdity of the situation she started to take out the dress. How bad can Seto's taste really be? She thought to herself.

A pair of azure eyes sparkled with wide amazement as she looked down at the fabric that lay within her hands. It had to be the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She would never doubt Seto's taste ever again.

Holding it out in front of her to see it at full length, she gasped at how luxurious it was. The midnight blue dress sparkled where the light hit off the small sparkles sewn into the product. Its dark blue melding into a deep purple at the left. It was knee length and a tube top. Anxious to see it on, Téa shimmied out of her clothes and pulled the dress on. Boy was she glad she had worn a strapless bra that day, who would have known?!

Téa was usually very modest when it came to her appearance, but she had to admit she looked good. The dress hung to her every curve accentuating her lean legs and small waist. Giving one last twirl in front of the mirror she stepped out of the room.

Seto's eyes nearly came out of their sockets when he saw her. Having rendered him speechless all he could do was stare helplessly at her while the jealously for Tristan started to boil.

"Oh darling you look absolutely wonderful!" The old woman clapped her hands together and checked over the dress making sure it fit perfectly. "Don't you think so Seto dear?"

Seto blinked out of his trance and cleared his throat slightly embarrassed at being caught ogling. "You look amazing." Seto agreed.

"It's such a fabulous dress," Téa spinned again, admiring how the dress flared out.

"Well take it." Seto told the woman.

"What?" Téa met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "Seto, this dress must cost…a fortune. I couldn't possibly…"

Before she could finish the old woman interrupted. "Oh pish-posh. Seto is a regular customer here, not that he needs the discount but I'll give him a deal even _you_ can't refuse. Now with that said, get changed so I can ring you up."

When Téa exited the fitting room holding her dress back in the bag, Seto stood waiting for her. "A regular costumer?" She asked him as they walked to the front of the store together.

"You didn't think I just went to _any _tailor did you? Rinoa (A/N: Yes I did steal the name from FFVIII) is the best in all of Domino."

"But of course," she teased, then her face became serious. "But Seto are you sure it's not too much?"

Seto stopped and turned to her pressing a firm kiss to her lips. "I'm sure, besides…you're worth every penny. You looked absolutely gorgeous."

The day of the winter formal finally arrived. Téa felt bittersweet about the whole thing, she couldn't go with Seto, but was happy she could go. Pull yourself together, a small voice said, Seto wouldn't want you to be sad, so have fun.

Giving herself a nod in the mirror Téa started gathering everything she needed into her purse. The doorbell sounded a few minutes later, checking herself one last time Téa raced down the stairs.

After paying for her dress Seto had taken her to a large jewelry store ready to buy her the biggest and most expensive necklace to go with her dress. However, she refused. Not only would the large piece of 'bling' bring unwanted attention to herself, it would raise questions of how did she afford it. So instead Seto bought her a thin necklace with a medium diamond in the middle with a pair of matching ear-rings and bracelet. The set was small enough to not draw attention and could easily be played off as fake.

Téa's mom had answered the door and a very nicely dressed Tristan stood in the doorway. His mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw her. "Wow, Téa…you look awesome!" He'd seen Téa in dresses before but nothing like this. The dress seemed to flow with its own life as she continued down the stairs. Her hair, that was curled and placed upon her head except for a few choice pieces bounced with her step. And her make-up was just enough to bring out her natural beauty.

"Thanks. So do you," she nodded to his black suit and matching dark blue tie.

"Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her.

"Yeah." She grabbed hold of his arm and proceeded to the limo that awaited them.

Everyone was already seated inside. Compliments went all the way around, even Shelby who was dressed in a fabulous dark green dress, accompanied by some random guy from their school, commented on how stunning she looked.

Mai was completely envious, even though Téa thought she looked great in her purple halter. And what surprised Téa the most was little Rebecca. The young girl was attached to Yugi's arm dressed in a soft pink dress, her hair cascading down her back in soft waves.

The limo ride wasn't long, but the group already started the party. Loud music blasted from the speakers as everyone danced in their seats.

Joey was trying to get a wave started as the limo pulled up to the school. When he was the only one doing it, the group burst into laughter before clambering out of the limo.

Perhaps even with Shelby here the dance will be fun, Téa thought as Tristan helped her from the car.

"Oh Téa," the dancer stopped and turned to Shelby. "You have something in you're hair," she picked at something and pulled, taking a few pieces of hair with her.

Téa winced but did not comment.

"There all gone," Shelby sauntered off toward her date.

Well, maybe the dance won't be too fun, but tolerable. Téa thought as she took off after the others.

The school gym had been transformed, when the teens arrived at its doors. A small desk with Téa's Multimedia Design teacher sat outside. She was currently checking names off the check list as the loud music boomed from behind her. Lights flashed and the disco ball sparkled its welcome.

When the group entered the large room, they were assaulted by music and stringers hanging from the walls and ceiling.

"Amazin' it's like a club in 'ere." Joey stared in awe along with the others.

"Well I'm not going to waste any time." Mai announced before pulling Joey into the center of the crowded dance floor. "Come on hun!"

"Wait for us!" Yugi called chasing after them with Rebecca.

Téa and Tristan grinned at each other before shrugging and heading off after their friends.

Shelby smiled coyly to her date, "get me something to drink? I need to use the little girl's room." She lied and headed out the back doors.

Dancing was something Téa loved more than anything. It was an outlet, something she could do to relieve stress, to get away. She let herself go, moving to the beat of the music. Surrounded by her friends, she felt like nothing could ruin the night. Shelby had joined their group an hour into the dance keeping a safe distance from Téa, one she was grateful for. Perhaps just for the night she could forget all her worries.

The night continued on, every now and then part of the group breaking for a drink. Téa ran into her math teacher Mr. Reed who told her he had to come to correct some papers and ended up staying later than he intended.

Téa even saw her multimedia design teacher on the dance floor, no longer guarding the door. There was only an hour or less left of the dance and no one else would be coming.

Téa was just throwing away her plastic cup, I've been away long enough from the group, she realized when she saw Shelby staring out the open back door.

Curious, she started over to her, but stopped when she heard her mutter, "Kaiba?"

"What?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

Shelby turned to her, startled. "I…I just saw Kaiba." She pointed out the door. "He was heading toward Mr. Reed's room."

Could it be? Téa thought hopefully. Did Seto come to the dance, dressed in his white suit from work?

"I better go check it out." Shelby barely put one foot in front of her before Téa stopped her.

"No, I'll go." Too preoccupied with the thought that Seto had come after all to see her, Téa didn't see the giant trap she had just walked into.

As soon as Téa disappeared Shelby took off to find the nearest staff member.

Meanwhile, walking through the empty hallway, Téa's mind was running away with her. He came after all…and he'd probably just use the excuse that he wanted to check out what a miserable dance this really was. Téa smiled as she imagined hearing Seto's emotionless voice.

As Téa got closer to her math room she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Her heart skipped a beat as she took hold and gently eased the door open a smile in place as she walked in. "Seto?"

What she saw took the very breath from her lungs and she could feel the blood leave her face.

The room was a mess, completely destroyed. Desks where overturned, some even broken. The teacher's desk was on its side, papers everywhere. The computer itself was cracked open, books everywhere.

Who could have done this? Téa continued to look around when on one of the desks that remain upright sat two papers. She proceeded toward them, she couldn't make out what they were in the dark so she picked them up and looked closer.

They were the quizzes from Friday, she realized. Her eyes widened at the two names on the papers: Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner. What?...

A loud gasp drew Téa's attention to the open door. If possible her face paled even more. There, standing in the door way was the Principal, the Vice Principal and Mr. Reed. Téa gulped.

* * *

There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed it. Again I apologize for the long awaited update, but actually it was You the reviewers that got me back into this story. I reread some of the reviews and saw how much you liked the story. Remeber a review does help inspire!

I've also been watching the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh to help get back into character mode, I also never finished the show, but now I have and I'm back!


	4. Chapter 4

Here you guys go...it's sort of a little fluff for St. Valentine's Day. It's a little late, but better late then never right?

* * *

Chapter 4

**A Dance to Remember**

The moment seemed to last forever. Téa just couldn't find anything to say. Her body had completely frozen over.

The same seemed to go for the staff members as they observed the room and the lone girl standing within it.

A loud commotion could be heard coming down the halls and suddenly Téa's friend's faces appeared next to the staff members.

Yugi peeked his head in from the side, his eyes grew large as he broke the silence. "Téa?"

The dancer was too much in shock to register what kind of emotion was held in the question. It could have been disappointment, conviction, disbelief, but it was Tristan's words that seemed to bring her out of her sudden shock.

"How could you do this?"

All at once the words started tumbling from her lips, "I didn't…I was just…Shelby had told me that…the room was a complete mess when I got here…I would never…"

The looks of disbelief and even pity started to anger Téa.

"Miss Gardner," Principal Aril stepped forward his face serious. "Please come with me."

"I didn't do this…" Téa clutched the papers to her chest defensively and stepped back. Desperate, she turned to her friends, "You guys know I wouldn't do this right? I mean what motive would I have?"

Her hope of being saved vanished when the three looked to each other and Yugi slowly replied, "Well you seemed pretty upset when you told us that Mr. Reed had partnered you up with Kaiba."

Against her will Téa's mouth gaped open. She silently cursed herself for putting up such a good act on Thursday. She had told the others she had to work on her project with Kaiba when actually she went shopping with him. Apparently she had been a little too convincing.

"Well of course I was upset," she exploded. "I had…" she stopped, realizing she was about to yell 'I had to be upset.'

An awkward silence followed before Shelby, who had entered the classroom in exploration exclaimed, "Look! Over here!"

The group joined Shelby by the upturned teacher's desk to gaze down at whatever it was she was pointing at.

Curious herself Téa walked over. There shimmering from the ground was one of Téa's hair pins.

"Isn't dat yours Téa?" Joey turned to her, a sympathetic look on his face. He wanted to believe her innocent but all da evidence just wasn't addin' up.

"She…" Téa raised a shaking finger at Shelby, "she planted that…to…to frame me!" she was reaching hysteria. She had never done anything against the rules the four years she had been here.

"Téa," Yugi approached his friend. He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

The contact startled her to drop the papers she had been holding.

Mr. Aril slowly picked them up and regarded them. He turned to Mr. Reed and the two exchanged a few quiet words.

It didn't seem to matter though, Téa couldn't hear anything over the loud pounding in her head.

The following day Téa sat curled into the comfort of Seto's strong arm. The events of the following night flashing through her mind like an unforgettable nightmare.

Mr. Reed had been so kind, he didn't believe her capable of ruining his room. And even if she had, he still persuaded Principal Aril to let her go with a warning, although she would receive a zero for the quiz she had had in her possession.

Even with the warning however, Principal Aril was sure to explain the complete seriousness of the situation. Destroying school property was a serious offense and could even have led to expulsion if Mr. Reed hadn't stepped in.

Shelby had simply held out her hair pin to her while shaking her head in disappointment, much like her friends. And that action alone was what was troubling her the most, her friends didn't even believe her! Joey had simply said there were other 'outlets' to get rid of her anger while Yugi remained quiet, as if embarrassed for her. The only hopeful one had been Tristan, he seemed to spend the rest of the night stealing glances from Téa to Shelby. But even then, whenever she tried to catch his gaze he averted it.

Another tear leaked from her eye and Téa hid herself further into the warmth of Seto's chest.

Seto tightened his hold on his distraught girlfriend. He remained cool and comforting on the outside, but inside he felt ready to snap. Never in his life had he felt more angry…except for when all his enemies tried to harm Mokuba.

He had received a very disturbing call last night from Téa asking him to pick her up from her house. Usually Seto would have questioned why, but Téa crying over the phone was enough for him. When he found her still in her winter formal dress on her steps he rushed from his car to encompass her in his arms. Her face was tear stricken and he only caught half of what she was trying to tell him. He gently ushered her into his car where she fell asleep on the ride to the mansion.

That morning she had told him everything, which caused for the fresh tears and the couples current position.

Muttering some words of comfort to her Seto continued to rub her back until the tears subsided.

"I'm sorry Seto…" Téa lifted her head from his chest, she didn't want to look weak.

Seto simply pulled her head to his lips and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Téa sniffed and buried her head into his chest again where she fell asleep.

Téa didn't awaken until late in the evening. The sun had already set and she found herself alone on the couch.

She sat up slowly, her head still pounding from all the crying she had been doing in the past day. She hastily wiped her face and looked down at herself. She was still in her expensive dress, she didn't have the strength to change last night and now she regretted it. No doubt the material would have large wrinkles and possibly a few rips.

The dancer carefully got up, smoothed out her dress and started her search for Seto. He was the one sturdy thing in her upside down world and she felt compelled to find him; to feel his safe arms around her.

"Seto?" Téa proceeded through the mansion. She found Mokuba in his room, reading some comics. When the pre-teen saw her he simply got up and hugged her. The action was enough to make Téa want to cry again but she pushed away the urge and just accepted the hug. "You wouldn't happen to know where your brother is do you?"

Mokuba hid his smile in her dress. He knew where Seto was alright, and it was going to be a nice surprise for Téa. "He's in the ballroom." The young Kaiba told her when he let her go.

"Thanks Mokuba."

It didn't take Téa long before she reached the double doors that led to the grand ballroom. She had only been in there once or twice, when Seto had promised to teach Mokuba to dance. The memory caused her to smile and she opened the doors.

The ballroom was dimly lit, toned down lights circled the whole room and standing within the middle was Seto.

Téa's heart skipped a beat when her eyes landed on him. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt that flared at the collar and remained open to show just enough of his throat and collar bone.

Her feet seemed to carry herself and before she knew it, she was standing right in front of him. He smiled down at her, a genuine smile that warmed Téa to her toes. It seemed to tease her with a 'took you long enough' sort of look. She was so caught up in his smile that she didn't even notice the doors close or the music that started up. It wasn't until Seto held his hand out to her that she noticed anything.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked her, keeping a smirk in place.

Téa, too choked up with emotion only nodded and practically fell into Seto's arms as they danced to the soft melody. It was a simple waltz and Téa felt herself fall away from her world of troubles. The only thing that mattered was Seto and herself.

The two teens continued to dance as song after song played through the vast ballroom. After so long Téa lifted her head from its comfortable position on Seto's chest to look him in the eyes. "Why did you go through all this trouble?"

"Because I couldn't go to the winter formal with you," he told her then added, "and because I love you."

Téa halted in mid stride and stood on her toes to press her lips to Seto's. He removed his hands from their formal dance position to wrap them around her waist and bring her flush against his body.

Seto's kiss was tender, gentle, he knew that Téa had a rough night and he wasn't about to push anything on to her that she couldn't handle. He brushed their lips together slowly before his tongue swept across her lips, evoking a moan from the dancer.

In response she wound her hands into his hair and fastened his lips more securely to hers. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth just as gently as his hands massaged the small of her back. The sensations stirred forth a desire in her she didn't know she had. Her need for him grew with each swept of his tongue until she had to break away for air.

Her body was on fire, her lips moist and swollen from Seto's kisses. Her cerulean eyes looked up to his so full of love and gratitude.

Meanwhile…

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Yug."

"Hi Joey, what's up?"

"Nothin' I'm 'ere with Tristan and we were just wonderin, have you heard from Téa?"

"Téa?" Yugi's voice saddened as he recalled the event of Saturday. "No, I haven't why?"

"Well I called her house and her mom said that she was gone."

"Gone?" Yugi started to worry, "did she say where?"

"No, but if she's not with you and if Tristan's here with me…than where could she be?"

"I don't know…she…wouldn't go to…Shelby's would she?" Yugi remembered the hate that seemed to radiate from Téa's eyes when she accused Shelby of framing her. Why was she so unwilling to accept her? Téa was usually so friendly.

"I don't know…let's call her," Joey suggested and without waiting for Yugi's answer he three-wayed their new friend.

"Hello?" Shelby picked up after the first ring.

"Shelby, it's Joey."

"And Yugi."

Shelby frowned on the other line, why where they calling? "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Have you heard from Téa?"

"No…" this was interesting.

"We can't seem ta find her. She's not at home and I she not with any of us, cause Tristan is 'ere with me."

Shelby smiled, oh this was just too easy…"Hmm…" she pretended to think on the other end. "I think I might have an idea…"

"What?" Yugi was really concerned for his friend and any tips to at least know her location would offer him peace of mind.

"Well, remember when I said it seemed like she had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" the two duelists answered in unison.

"Well _if _she does have a boyfriend I'm sure that is where she is, but why she wouldn't tell you guys is beyond me! I mean you guys are best friends, why would she lie to you!?"

"She wouldn't lie ta us!" Joey defended suddenly.

"Yeah," Yugi gave his support.

Shelby added the right amount of surprised defense to her voice. "Hey, I'm just saying…it could be possible." Then to get them really thinking she added a little of her own support, "but I'm probably wrong, I mean you guys know her better than me. But I have to go now. Bye bye."

_Click._

"Hey Yug?" Joey asked when it was just the two of them again.

"Yeah Joey?"

"You don't think Téa's lying to us do ya?"

Yugi sighed, she had been suspicious lately but he couldn't back up his weird feeling so he said the only thing he could, "I hope not Joey…I hope not…"

* * *

Oh, the suspicion grows. And poor Téa, good thing she had Seto there for her! More plot development to come. Remember this is revenge by a girl, they are slow and sneeky... 


End file.
